The Lego Dimensions Movie (2019 film)
by |starring = TBA |music = TBA |cinematography = TBA |editing = TBA |studio = RatPac-Dune Entertainment Warner Animation Group |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |released = TBA 2019 |runtime = TBA minutes |country = United States |language = English |rating = PG}} The Lego Dimensions Movie is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure-comedy film directed and written by Nicholas Stoller and Chris McKay, with the story written by Stoller, McKay, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, based on the homonymous videogame, as well as a spin-off/sequel to both The Lego Movie and The Lego Batman Movie. Plot Voice cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski and Owen Grady *Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle *Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty *Gary Oldman as Lord Vortech *Will Ferrell as Lord Business *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Charlie Day as Benny *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Cera as Dick Grayson/Robin *Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Tom Kane as Gandalf, Professor Utonium and Him *Christopher Lloyd as Emmett "Doc" Brown *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Channing Tatum as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Cobie Smulders as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Zach Galifianakis as the Joker *Dave Franco as Lloyd Garmadon *Michael Peña as Kai *Fred Armisen as Cole *Kumail Nanjiani as Jay *Zach Woods as Zane *Abbi Jacobson as Nya *Jackie Chan as Master Wu *Justin Theroux as Lord Garmadon *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby, Hans Moleman and the Robot Devil *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Maggie Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as Chief Clancy Wiggum, Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Harry Shearer as Charles Montgomery Burns, Waylon Smithers, Principal Seymour Skinner and Ned Flanders *Billy West as Philip J. Fry, Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Elmer Fudd and Slimer *John DiMaggio as Bender Bending Rodriguez and Jake the Dog *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *Lauren Tom as Amy Wong *Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad and Samurai Jack *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales *Jim Cummings as Taz and Morocco Mole *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky, Donatello, Mac Gopher and Baba Looey *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher, Cowardly Lion and Secret Squirrel *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Mom, Ndnd, Agnes Skinner and Crazy Cat Lady *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barney Rubble, Lord Nibbler, the Road Runner, Einstein, Toto and various animal voice effects *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Teary Eyed Bryte *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy and Cooper Elledge *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, the Ice King, Gunther, Boo-Boo Bear and the Mayor of Townsville *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon Plankton *Seth Green as Leonardo *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Josh Peck as Casey Jones *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder *Bill Murray as Peter Venkman *Dan Aykroyd as Ray Stantz *Maurice LaMarche as Egon Spengler, Yosemite Sam, the Brain and Lrrr *Ernie Hudson as Winston Zeddemore *Annie Potts as Janine Melnitz *Melissa McCarthy as Abby Yates *Kristen Wiig as Erin Gilbert *Kate McKinnon as Jillian Holtzmann *Leslie Jones as Patty Tolan *Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Benedict Cumberbatch as Severus Snape and Sherlock Holmes *Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort *Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander *David Lodge as John "Hannibal" Smith *Dirk Benedict as Templeton "Faceman" Peck *Dwight Schultz as "Howling Mad" Murdock *Mr. T as B.A. Baracus *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Roger L. Jackson as Saruman and Mojo Jojo *Steven Blum as Sauron and Crash Bandicoot *Liam O'Brien as Gollum *Peter Capaldi as the Doctor *Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing *Robin Atkin Downes as ACU Trooper *Laura Bailey as Dorothy Gale *William Salyers as the Scarecrow and Rigby *Jack Haley as the Tin Woodman *Courtenay Taylor as the Wicked Witch of the West *Christopher Corey Smith as the Wizard of Oz *Jeremy Shada as Finn Martens *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *J. G. Quintel as Mordecai and Hi-Five Ghost *Mark Hamill as Skips *Sam Marin as Benson, Pops and Muscle Man *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl *Greg Baldwin as Aku Under construction... Universes Lego *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle *Princess Unikitty *Lord Business *Vitruvius *Benny *Lord Vortech *Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Cole *Jay *Zane *Nya *Master Wu *Lord Garmadon DC Comics *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *The Joker ''Back to the Future'' *Emmett "Doc" Brown *Marty McFly *Einstein ''Lord of the Rings''/''The Hobbit'' *Gandalf *Legolas *Saruman *Sauron *Gollum ''Jurassic World'' *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *ACU Trooper ''Groeningverse'' ''The Simpsons'' *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Abraham Simpson *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Chief Clancy Wiggum *Moe Szyslak *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Principal Seymour Skinner *Agnes Skinner *Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Ned Flanders *Krusty the Clown *Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby *Hans Moleman *Crazy Cat Lady ''Futurama'' *Philip J. Fry *Bender Bending Rodriguez *Turanga Leela *Professor Hubert Farnsworth *Amy Wong *Hermes Conrad *Dr. John A. Zoidberg *Lord Nibbler *Mom *Lrrr and Ndnd *The Robot Devil ''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzales *Taz *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Wile E. Coyote (non-speaking) *The Road Runner *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Foghorn Leghorn (mentioned) *Granny (mentioned) *Marvin the Martian (mentioned) ''Animaniacs'' *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Pinky *The Brain ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *Collin the Speedy Boy *Tommy the Opossum *Cooper Elledge *Teary Eyed Bryte Hanna-Barbera *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *George Jetson ''The Wizard of Oz'' *Dorothy Gale *Toto *The Scarecrow *The Tin Woodman *The Cowardly Lion *The Wicked Witch of the West *The Wizard of Oz *Glinda (mentioned) Cartoon Network *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Mojo Jojo *Him *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips *Benson *Pops *Muscle Man *Hi-Five Ghost *Finn Martens *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *The Ice King and Gunther *Marceline *Lumpy Space Princess *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Samurai Jack *Aku Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Gary *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon Plankton *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Shredder ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik ''Crash Bandicoot'' *Crash Bandicoot ''Harry Potter''/''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Severus Snape *Lord Voldemort *Newt Scamander *Albus Dumbledore (mentioned) ''Ghostbusters'' *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Janine Melnitz *Slimer ''Ghostbusters: Answer the Call'' *Abby Yates *Erin Gilbert *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan ''Doctor Who'' *The Doctor *Clara Oswald ''Sherlock'' *Sherlock Holmes Production Release Reception Soundtrack Trivia *To the production of the film, Warner Bros., besides the use of its properties, was able to reach agreements with NBCUniversal (Back to the Future and Jurassic World), 21st Century Fox (The Simpsons, Futurama and The A-Team), Sega (Sonic the Hedgehog), Activision Blizzard (Crash Bandicoot), Viacom (Mission: Impossible, SpongeBob SquarePants and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Sony Pictures Entertainment (Ghostbusters) and BBC Worldwide (Doctor Who and Sherlock) to use some of their franchises in the movie. **Warner Bros. also tried to reach agreements with Disney (Mickey Mouse, Marvel Comics and Lucasfilm), Hasbro (Transformers, G.I. Joe, My Little Pony and Littlest Pet Shop) and Nintendo (Mario, Pokémon and The Legend of Zelda), but for unknown reasons, it wasn't reached. ***If the agreement was successful, it would be the first time since Who Framed Roger Rabbit that Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck interact with Disney's Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Category:Lego Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Lego Dimensions Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Animal Logic Category:Ninjago Category:DC Comics Category:Back to the Future Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Futurama Category:Looney Tunes Category:Animaniacs Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Yogi Bear Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Harry Potter Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Ghostbusters Category:Doctor Who Category:Sherlock Category:Mission: Impossible Category:The A-Team Category:PG Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas